


A Building of Confidence

by onewithroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithroses/pseuds/onewithroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Regulus see's Sirius after he runs away it's on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Building of Confidence

**The first time Regulus see’s Sirius after he runs away it’s on the train.**

>   
>  Only it’s not—because Regulus _see’s him first_ and makes sure to find a compartment he’s certain his brother will never find. He tells himself it’s not because he’s _afraid_ of meeting with Sirius again—it’s that it’s bad to air dirty laundry in public. _His_ mother would be angry if he did—even if everyone on the train probably already knows.

**The first time Regulus see’s Sirius after he runs away it’s in the Great Hall.**

>   
>  He’s leaving, of course, because he’s not hungry and he’s tired of listening to the list of things that the Carrow twins did over Summer Vacation. He has nothing to add and he _isn’t_ jealous of their friendship. He _isn’t_ jealous of how insync they are and the way neither could ever leave the other.
> 
> This time he almost doesn’t get away—and he’s not running, he’s not—as Sirius catches sight of him and smiles. “Regulus.”
> 
> Regulus ducks behind a professor and is out of the hall before Sirius can say anything else.
> 
> He’s not avoiding him. He’s building his thoughts, banishing the skittering fear—because Sirius left. He _left_ and he can’t help but feel responsible even if he isn’t. If he’s not ready, Sirius could use that against him and he _expects him to_.

**The first time Regulus see’s Sirius after he runs away loitering by the stone wall which acts as the door to the Slytherin Common Room.**

>   
>  Regulus doesn’t know what he’s doing there. It doesn’t make any sense—why would Sirius be in the dungeon? Leaning against the wall, in fact, and smirking with his tie askew and very obviously _red_. It’s so blatant it makes his blood boil even as his stomach bottoms out.
> 
> “Stop following me.” Regulus is pleased he manages a blatant brush off this time as he storms by, head down and hands clutching his Charms book like a shield. “Just— _go away, Sirius_.”

**The first time Regulus see’s Sirius after he runs away it’s in the hall before the stairs to the Astronomy tower.**

>   
>  It’s late and Regulus doesn’t know what he’s expecting when he slips down from the tower at two in the morning but finding _Sirius_ standing and waiting at the foot of the stairs is decidedly _not it_ and _not welcomed_. It startles him so much he almost drops book he checked out from the library. The cover peeks out by the edge of his wrist _Star Names: Their Lore and Meaning_ and he feels embarrassed by it.
> 
> Because it shows his cards, doesn’t it? Before he can even defend himself.
> 
> “Regulus,” Sirius starts and he isn’t smiling this time, isn’t smirking. He looks serious and Regulus shakes his head and tries to step around him.
> 
> “I told you not to talk to me.” Regulus frowns at him, almost baring his teeth in the low light of the castle at this hour. “I told you to stop _following me_.”
> 
> “Hey—come on.” Sirius steps forward and Regulus darts backwards. “We need to talk—”
> 
> “I have nothing to say to you.” He spits it out as viciously as he can and only hopes that it wounds. “You made your choice, Sirius. You _chose_ ” And the second time he invokes choice he sounds so sure of it. So positive that he’s right. The surety settles into his bones, keeps him from tearing at his bottom lip with his teeth in a fit of nerves. “Go back to _them_ —there’s nothing for you here.”
> 
> Later, he will tell Sirius that he is just like Walburga. He will tear out every delicate part he has ever guarded from his brother in the effort to push him as far away as possible.
> 
> And he tries not to feel so terribly wretched when it _works_.


End file.
